


Welcome to the World

by Queen_BriarRose



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Childbirth, Children, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Parent AU, Twins, i got diabetes writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/pseuds/Queen_BriarRose
Summary: For months, Kym begged Will for a baby. The heavens heard her prayers and bless them with twins. However, they soon found out that delivering those babies wasn't going to be as heavenly as they thought.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Welcome to the World

Kym sat on the couch with a book of cute baby names in her hands. She was very invested in her reading until a couple of strong kicks in her swollen belly interrupted her. 

“Jeez!” Kym said “You two haven’t even taken your first breath yet and you’re already fighting!”

Kym was 39 weeks pregnant with twins. It was a long and grueling journey to get to this point for her. At first, she wasn’t in a rush to have children, but that changed dramatically when she held Lauren and Kieran’s daughter, Sophia, for the first time. However, William, her husband of 1 year, was hesitant. He thought they should wait a few more years before having a baby but Kym was not down to waiting a few years. She wanted one now. 

After months of nagging and a purchase of $50 lingerie, Will caved in and Kym finally got pregnant. She was absolutely ecstatic over it. Just when she thought she couldn’t get any luckier, she found out that she’s going to be having twins. Kym was already a chaotic and unpredictable woman, so it didn’t even faze Will when her genes decided to be just as chaotic by giving them twins instead of a single baby. They were both nervous about having twins but they were also extremely grateful and excited. Now Kym was only one week away from having what she’s been wanting the most for the past year.  
Kym placed her book down and slowly lifted herself from the couch. She groaned as she stood up. Kym then made her way to the kitchen. Will was sitting at the kitchen table, working on paperwork that he brought back from work.

“Hello, love,” Will said not looking up from his work

“Hello, deary” she replied.

She ran her fingers through his blond hair as she walked by her lovable husband. It made her wonder whether their kids were going to have his blonde hair or her blue hair. She wondered what their kids were going to look like in general. Were they going to have her eyes or his eyes? Were they going to be fraternal twins or identical twins?  
Kym waddled to the cabinets and picked up a glass and went to the sink. She began to fill the cup with water but almost dropped it as she was interrupted by a massive cramp in her belly and a wet feeling in her underwear. 

“Uh oh,” Kym thought as her belly continued to cramp and contract.

She waddled over towards the kitchen table

“Uhhh William? I think my water broke.”

“I’m not falling for that again, Kym” Will said while his eyes were still glued to his work.

Kym had been pretending to go into labor the past few weeks just to mess with him. She already pretended that her water broke this morning.

“I will admit though, that sounded very convincing. Your acting is getting better,” Will commended.

“Will, I think it’s serious this time. My tummy is starting to hurt and I feel like I pissed myself.”

Will sighed and looked up at his pregnant wife.

“Kym I swear to-” 

Will saw that Kym’s skirt was soaked and fluid was dripping down her legs

“OH SHIT YOUR WATER BROKE!” Will yelled.

“THAT’S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU, DUMBASS!!” Kym yelled back

They got into their car and rushed to the nearest hospital. During the car ride Kym’s pain got worse and worse. Kym began to panic and Will attempted to calm her down.

“IT’S EASY FOR YOU TO STAY CALM, WILLAME!” Kym screeched “YOU’RE NOT THE ONE ABOUT TO POOP OUT TWO WATERMELONS” 

Will couldn’t help but laugh.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY, WILL. IT HURTS LIKE HELL” 

After many instances of them almost crashing and Kym flipping off the drivers that almost hit them, they finally made it to the hospital safely where they wheelchaired Kym to a delivery room. The entire time she was being transported she was either letting out cries of pain or snapping at William for trying to comfort her. While Kym was changing into her hospital gown, one of the nurses went up to Will.

“Don’t take anything she says to heart, sir. Childbirth can cause a woman to feel a wave of emotions and act more temperamental than usual.” 

Kym overheard the nurse and rolled out from behind the changing curtain in her wheelchair and hospital gown.

“No! I meant every single thing I said!” She barked “This is his fault because he didn’t pull out in time!” 

A vein popped in Will’s forehead.

“You seduced me into getting you pregnant with your $50 lingerie!” he argued “You literally begged me to, and I quote, ‘impregnate you with my tadpole looking sperms’.”

“AND YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME!?” Kym screeched “When I wanted to paint our room pink and green you were like noooooooooo but when I want a real life baby that I’ll have to push out of my body you’re like yeah that sounds like a great idea?!”

The couple squawked at each other while the nurse awkwardly stood there.

“Uhh, ma’am? I hate to interrupt but we really need to get you on the bed. Also, please calm down. Yelling will only increase your pain.”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BUCKO!” Kym growled, the only thing stopping her from causing mass chaos in the hospital was the fact that she was bound to a wheelchair.

The nurse eventually got the chance to wheel Kym’s ass to the maternity bed. Will stood next to her as they waited for all of the doctors and nurses to get their gear together. Will felt Kym grasp his hand. He looked down to see tears streaming down his laboring wife’s face. He immediately sat down in the chair next to the bed and wiped the tears off her face.

“William, I’m so scared” she whimpered “I’m scared that we’re gonna lose one of them or that I’m not gonna make it.” 

Will’s heart sank at Kym’s words. Both scenarios would leave Will absolutely devastated. But he shouldn’t think about that possibility right now. He had to stay positive. 

“Don’t worry. Everyone is going to be fine because you’re the strongest and bravest woman I know,” Will said as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Kym cracked a small smile and said, “Maybe I will forgive you for impregnating me by buying you a watermelon after this.”

Will chuckled.  
Shortly after, the doctors and nurses were ready and Kym began pushing, not letting go of Will’s hand. Kym was cursing everything and everyone while she was pushing.

“I blame Lauren for this now,” Kym groaned. “If her baby wasn’t so damn cute this wouldn’t have happened.”

“We can talk about who to blame later, Kym. Right now you need to keep pushing,” Will advised. 

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, WILLAME!” she yelled as she pushed again. 

After about 20 more agonizing minutes, one of the babies began to crown. Kym then screamed in pain as she finally pushed the baby out. The couple began to cry as they heard the sound of their first born’s wails echo throughout the room.

“The first one is a girl!” one of the nurses cheered as she took the baby to one of the cribs to be cleaned up. 

Kym wanted to see her baby girl so badly but she had to get her other baby out first. She quickly began to push again, desperate to see both her babies as soon as possible. It was torture listening to her baby cry and not be able to comfort her. Kym cried out in pain again as she pushed out the second baby at last.

“This one’s a boy!” another nurse cheered. 

Kym and Will were sobbing uncontrollably now. It was like they were having a sobbing competition with their newborn spawns. Will cupped Kym’s sweaty face and began to kiss her all over while praising her.

“You did such a good job! I told you that you could do it!” he sobbed in between kisses.

The nurses eventually brought the twins over to their parents. They gave the girl to Will and the boy to Kym. The couple cried as they snuggled and kissed their babies for the first time. All the chaotic energy that was in their bodies was replaced by pure, unconditional love for their very own children. All they wanted to do was love them and protect them.

“They’re perfect. They’re so perfect,” Will whispered as he looked at his son and daughter through his tears.

“They are. They really are,” Kym breathed. “What did I do to deserve them?”

Will wrapped his arm around Kym and pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching.

“You deserve them because you’re a wonderful person and the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for.”

Will’s statement made Kym cry even harder.

“I love you,” she weeped in between her happy sobs

“I love you too,” he responded back.

The nurse that was there when Kym and Will were fighting smiled as she watched the couple dote over their newborns. She was glad that things calmed down because she was starting to worry that she was about to witness a divorce.  
In the midst of the soft love, Will suddenly had a moment of realization. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he handed his daughter back to Kym. “I have a surprise for you.”

Will then dashed out of the room, leaving Kym in confusion. Normally she’s the one that has surprises for Will. Now he has a surprise for her?

“Becoming a parent really does change you,” Kym thought to herself.

Will came back a few minutes later with a gift bag. He placed it on her lap and held out his arms. 

“Here, I can hold the kids while you open it.”

Kym handed the babies to Will and began to open the present, nervous about what was going to be inside. The new mother then squealed like a little girl on her birthday when she saw what was inside. She took the present out and waved it in the air.

“IT’S WATERMELON BABY CLOTHES!”

The present was two little onesies and hats that had little watermelons all over them.

“Give them to me! I want to put them on them right now!” she squeaked. 

Will laughed as Kym began to change their babies on her lap from their boring hospital blankets to their watermelon swagger. Kym then gasped in realization and lifted up their baby girl.

“Look, Will! It’s a daughtermelon!”

Will rolled his eyes to what felt like the back of his skull and groaned. 

“I regret buying you them now,” he complained. 

Kym giggled and said, “I didn’t expect you to be the one to buy something like this.”

Will chuckled and responded, “I guess a part of you changes when you find out that you’re gonna be a father of two.” 

Later, the nurse entered the room with two birth certificates. She handed them to Kym and Will for them to fill out. After a small debate, they finally decided on names.

“Ok, World!” Kym cheered “Make way for Cecilia and Alexei Hawkes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MasochisticHero for beta reading my fic! She made my fic so much better than before. Another special thanks to thechocolatelife for beta reading and letting me use her "daughtermelon" joke :)


End file.
